Only You (USUK)
by uknicorn
Summary: A lot of times, we hide behind a smile. We think no one will ever understand our pain, but there is a someone out there for everyone. Whether or not we accept them is completely up to us. High School AU! Jock!Alfred x Punk!Arthur. USUK
1. Chapter 1: Two Lives

**((Well, it has been a very long time since I have looked over this story. I actually first started to write it on my old account which is still up (akahetaliafreak). I plan to delete it from there soon since this will be the version I redo.))**

 _ **Reviews and/or questions are greatly appreciated, looked at, and answered.**_

 _ **I only aim to make you all happy :)**_

 **Chapter 1: Two Lives**

 **Arthur Kirkland:**

I do not remember much before my mother died. Truthfully, I wish I remembered more because it would really benefit me now that my life has gone to hell. The only solid memory I have of her was the nights when she would kiss my forehead upon finding me asleep with a book in my hand. I was a light sleeper so I would always wake up in time to hear her sit on the bed and sing a soft lullaby to me. I was only seven when she was taken from my life.

Before her death, my father was already unstable with his drinking habits, but they became worse. Each night he would send one of my older brothers out to retrieve his alcohol pack and yell at the rest of us till he was holding the pack in his hands ready to drink the night away. Being the youngest, I was forced to do everything my brothers and father didn't want to do. At a very young age I learned to save and spend money wisely on food, clean a house thoroughly, and how to survive without the help of anyone but myself. Some nights, my father would go out to the bar to find some low standard setting woman and wouldn't come back till the late afternoon the next day. Those days were the best because I could sleep more, and I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up any alcohol induced messes.

Other than my father's constant blame and insults, I also had to learn to take my brother's nagging and abuse. I had three older brother's, Allistor **(Scotland)** , James **(N. Ireland)** , and William **(Wales)**. Allistor was the oldest and used up most of his time imitating my father. Surprisingly, he made it to college and left the house when I was 14. I haven't heard from him since. James was about a year and a couple months younger than Allistor. On occasion, he would have a good fight or two with me, but I would always retaliate which resulted in him simply giving up and not caring. He was very blunt in manner but kept to himself. Then there came William who was two years younger than James, and about a year older than me. William was more understanding than the older two, but he was weird. He had an obsession with sheep and talked in a higher voice than you'd expect. The only time I would purposely avoid him was when his temper flared up. Other than those times, we were neutral.

Of course, going through all the shit I did and still do somewhat I started to run out of innocence. Turning into a punk seemed pretty tempting, and now I can't get out of the habits I put myself through. There's a contract in every bad habit you develop, and I sign all of mine with the name Arthur Kirkland.

.oO0Oo.

 **Alfred F. Jones:**

I've always liked being around people. I always looked to gain more friends since I only had one sibling, Matthew, who didn't speak much. My father was usually working, but I had a good standing relationship with him and my mother. On those somewhat rare days when my father had off of work we would go out into the yard and throw a football back and forth. My mother was a housewife, and she enjoyed staying home. I would help her clean up and cook if my father was too busy to take me outside. Truthfully, Matthew was better at those things, but I would always at least try to help. Matthew was born two years after I was. Being the older brother, I always tried to be someone he could look up to. I always tried to be this 'hero' around other people too.

As we grew older, life offered more opportunities along with a lot of stress. In middle school, I became somewhat of a nerd with braces, acne, and glasses. I also had a huge comic book collection which didn't help my case much, but I learned to deal with any insults. To make matters worse I found out my grades had been suffering so much because I had a mild case of dyslexia **(A learning disability which makes it harder to read and write things because letters may appear different and switched).** My mother started to help me more with reading at home, and I tried out for soccer the next year of school. This was also the same year my voice became deeper, the braces came off, and the glasses turned into contacts. This was also the same year the football coach happened to be our next door neighbor and saw me throw and catch a football and run. Apparently, soccer was not the sport I needed to be in, and as soon as I began High School the coach was right at our doorstep making a deal with my father.

Freshman and Sophomore year went by as a blur, and soon enough I was a Junior. I was one of the most popular people in school, head of the football team, and had a beautiful cheerleader girlfriend. I kept that reputation through the summer and now it is Senior year. When everyone votes for prom king, the only name they'll be writing on the voting form is Alfred F. Jones hero and star football player of Heta High.

.oO0Oo.

The morning started off with a loud sound as Arthur's door was knocked on harshly. He sighed and looked at the door. Arthur was almost always awake by the time his father decided to harass him, and today was no exception. Yet, it was earlier than usual, and Arthur mentally questioned why. He stood from his bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm up, okay?" Arthur shouted back at the loud knocks.

"You better be you damn kid! If I am paying for this shit of an education then you will be up and out of here in ten minutes. I don't even know why I'm paying for your schooling! It's not like you'll ever fucking use it!" His father screamed back. Arthur sighed to himself as he remembered it was Monday and looked around his boring room.

"It's not like you're paying for anything else…" Arthur said to himself quietly as he walked over to his closet. Arthur's room only contained a small desk that used to be his mother's, a twin sized bed, and a closet. His closet wasn't much of a sight either as most of his clothes were bought from thrift shops and only the colors of black, gray, or darker colors. He grabbed his long sleeved, navy blue shirt and dark gray jeans and changed in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he frowned at himself and shook his head.

"This is your fault…" He spoke to himself as he pushed his earrings through his ears and winced when one gave out a painful spike from being infected. Looking down at his feet, he decided it was more of a combat boot day and quickly laced up his boots after retrieving them from the closet. After combing his sunny blonde hair he hated, Arthur walked out of his room and was met with a hard smack to the face which caused him to fall. He kept still even though he was face down and sighed shakily.

"Yes..?" Arthur asked.

"It's been ten minutes. You will not come back to this house till tomorrow." Arthur's father walked away as Arthur frowned and nodded.

"Great." Arthur stood carefully and picked up his bag. He looked at his skateboard and chose to take it with him as he walked out of his house walking towards the gas station and away from school.

.oO0Oo.

A light tapping noise woke up Alfred on this specific day. He smiled to himself and yawned, stretching.

"I'm up, mama!" Alfred smiled and stood as he turned on his television. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around the messy room trying to find his brown leather jacket. He shrugged and went to his large closet, grabbing a Captain America tee shirt and some khakis with a good pair of tennis shoes. After getting dressed and brushing out his sandy blonde hair, he put in his contacts and found his leather jacket hanging on the bathroom door. He slid on his leather jacket and smiled to himself.

"Today will be a good day." Alfred said to himself as he walked downstairs and grabbed some toast.

.oO0Oo.

"Today is not a good day. What do you mean it's eight dollars?! The biscuits and water have always been a total of five!" Arthur glared as the cashier again shook his head.

"Look kid. You need to pay or leave hungry. Go." The cashier went back to playing on his phone, and Arthur frowned. Just as Arthur was about to leave, the bell to the gas station ringed and in walked Alfred. Arthur glared and looked down as Alfred grabbed a couple things and walked over, setting them down and glancing at Arthur. Arthur huffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his stomach and frowning.

"Finally someone with real money. Geez." The cashier commented. Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur's small meal. He sighed and pulled out extra cash.

"I'll pay for it."

"I don't need your help, Jones. I am very much fine." Arthur glared and walked out of the gas station, leaving the two men behind. Alfred blinked and looked at the food once again, handing over the money to buy it.

 **((Love you guys and for the person that encouraged me to start writing this story again, thank you! You know who you are :) ))**


	2. Chapter 2: American Idiot

**Reviews are appreciated and loved.**

 **I also answer any questions.**

 **Chapter 2: American Idiot**

" _I don't need your help, Jones. I am very much fine." Arthur glared and walked out of the gas station, leaving the two men behind. Alfred blinked and looked at the food once again, handing over the money to buy it._

The words repeated in Arthur's head as he sat his skateboard down and pushed himself into a forward motion. He was definitely not fine, but he would never take money from someone. He would also never ask that American idiot for money because it just showed how weak he was. Arthur frowned and sighed, pushing himself forward on his skateboard to the High School he so desperately hated. Making his way around a corner, he was faced with the large building which many would argue was more of a prison than a school. Looking around the campus front, there wasn't much to say about the building except the difference of groups. To the far right, under the large tree that supplied the only bit of shade in the horrible summer months, sat the drug junkies. No one really argued much over the space because they were too afraid to be associated with any crimes those idiots committed.

Closer to the steps leading up to the double doors of the school sat the nerds, geeks, and chess club 'losers'. Arthur had a certain level of respect for the so called losers because they honestly didn't seem to take anyone's opinions about them into deep consideration. That was a real skill that Arthur had yet to master. The preps sat on the steps. Arthur didn't think much of them, and neither did anyone else. Everyone labeled them as the richer losers who dressed better and probably had glass chess sets. They were the 'jocks' of the nerd category. Then came the cheerleaders who sat on the outside picnic tables which were on the opposite side of the stairs. They never really stayed at the table and were usually scattered along the lawn doing the latest gravity defying stunt they learned in practice to make the jock's drool over them. Most of the cheerleaders were total sluts, but there were a select few who were actually very sweet. One of them was actually dating a nerd, and not the rich 'glass chess set' kind of nerd either.

Of course, when there were cheerleaders around there were jock's around. Arthur's school had all sorts, but the jock's made his temper boil the most. Arthur stopped and stood on the ground, grabbing his board and carrying it at his side. He sighed and began to walk on the concrete path that led to the steps of the school, looking around for Alfred. Now, Alfred was the one jock that Arthur never understood. Not being able to understand really made Arthur mad. Alfred was nicer than most of the jock's, but that was only when alone. If he was surrounded, Arthur absolutely tried to avoid him and so did most other people. He was mean with a really bad temper. Arthur shook his head, stepping up to the steps and looking up at the preps. Just as he was about to make his way through the group of rich nerds, Alfred showed up.

His car engine was loud and he always had his windows down which allowed everyone to hear his obnoxious music playing. Several cheerleaders giggled and began to gossip with each other, but one was still. She just sat there and smirked, looking over as Alfred got out of his car and fist bumped with Gilbert who was his best friend. Alfred looked over at her and smiled, walking over and kissing her on the cheek with all the grace of a gentleman. Arthur glared and rolled his eyes. She was the biggest slut of any of those cheerleaders, and Alfred had no idea what she was doing.

.oO0Oo.

Amelia Johnson knew exactly what she was doing and how to do it exactly as it should be done. She smiled as Alfred kissed her on the cheek and helped her off the table where she had been sitting. She patted his cheek and began to walk as Alfred grabbed her bag for her. Her hair was curled and sat at her shoulders. She had a deep red lipstick over her lips which usually worked on most of the guys she had been with. She looked back to make sure Alfred was following and yelped as she bumped into Arthur. Arthur blinked and backed up, frowning at her and glaring.

Just as she was about to raise her hand to smack him, Alfred spoke up.

"Hey, uh, idiot! You left your damn food at the gas station." Alfred glared, taking out a wrapped up bunch of biscuits and a water bottle. Arthur blinked and looked at the food in Alfred's hand, reaching for it. Alfred smiled a bit and sat it in Arthur's hands. They made eye contact for a slight moment before Amelia cleared her throat and took Alfred by the arm.

"Leave us alone you waste of space." Amelia said with a flip of her hair. Arthur glared at her and walked up the steps quickly, holding his food to his chest. Alfred looked at Amelia and sighed, shaking his head.

"That wasn't really nice, Amy." Alfred looked away from her accusing eyes and watched some leaves fall off the tree of the school lawn. Amy huffed and walked away, smirking at some passing guys.

"You know, you could always dump her dude." Gilbert proudly announced as he walked up to Alfred. Alfred looked at Gilbert and shrugged.

"She's the coaches daughter. My dad wants me to marry her, and I bet her dad is thinking the same thing." Alfred sighed and put on his usual smile.

"Ew, that is one nasty thought. By the way, what were you doing bringing the punks food to him anyways. You should have just left it." Gilbert asked as the two jocks started to walk to class. Alfred frowned a bit, trying to think of a good explanation.

"Um, hey do you want to go see that movie later?" Alfred asked, trying to get off the subject of Arthur. Gilbert laughed and nodded, forgetting about the topic they were just on.

.oO0Oo.

The school bell for first class had just finished ringing when Arthur closed his locker after switching out his books. Not many people were in the hallway, and those that were quickly ran off the class. This left Arthur alone which gave him enough time to walk to the library. As he was walking the announcement tone came over the school speaker, and Arthur stopped to listen.

" _Hello all you Heta Knights! This is Elizabeta with your morning announcements. Today during the last two classes there will be a pep rally. Go Knights! After lunch, please file into the gym through the right side doors and sit on the bleachers. All sports players and cheerleaders need to be dressed and ready before lunch. Also, please leave lunch ten minutes early. In other news, it is now officially time to cast your votes for homecoming court! All Freshman through Juniors please cast votes for our princesses, and all Seniors please vote for our King and Queen! Thank you and have a great day!"_

Arthur blanked and blew out a long sigh as he remembered the pep rally. Pep rallies were mandatory, and Arthur absolutely hated being surrounded by all the people in the bleachers screaming Alfred's name and whistling at the cheerleaders. Arthur shook his head and turned the corner, bumping into another person. He fell back and blinked, looking up at the source of his accident. Arthur glared darkly and was instantly back on his feet.

"Frog. Don't you have someone to go make out with in the Janitor's closet or something." Arthur shot at Francis Bonnefoy. Francis Bonnefoy was a Frenchman with blonde hair that went to his shoulders and stubble lining his chin. He was a prep without the nerdy tendencies. Francis tsked and shook his head.

"Oh my dear ange (angel), when will you realize that you are the only one I seek to do that with." Francis smirked and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur let out a laugh and smacked Francis's hand away.

"Did you say that to everyone else too, Francis? I'll be sure to check in with the last poor soul you messed with. Wouldn't want to make anyone mad." Arthur held up his middle finger and walked away to the library where he spent most of his time reading different fairy tales and adventure stories. He chose a nice story about a pirate today and sat at his usual seat, lodged in the back of the library where not many people explored. Just as he was about to start chapter two, someone tapped his shoulder. Arthur blinked and looked up, meeting sky blue eyes. He blushed and shook his head, realizing who it was. He huffed and looked back at his book.

"What do you want, Jones." Arthur asked in a manner that said he didn't really care. Alfred pulled out the chair next to him and sat.

"I was wondering if you had a pencil?" Alfred asked. Arthur smirked and looked at Alfred.

"First of all, even if I did have a pencil I wouldn't give it to you. Second, we are in the library, and there are pencils at each table. Third, you don't need to sit down to ask for a pencil. So, what do you really want, Alfred, now that you have thoroughly taken my attention away from my book." Arthur closed his book and glared. Alfred bit his lip.

"Well, I was just wondering why you didn't fight back with Amy when she called you that mean name. You are a-"

"I'm a punk, right? So whenever someone makes me mad it means I have to punch them in the nose, right?" Arthur tightened his grip on his book, waiting for a response.

"Well, yeah!" Alfred smiled. Arthur blinked and looked away.

"Well, here's this thought for you. You are a real fucking jerk you know that." Arthur stood up, gathering his things and dropping a pencil in Alfred's lap.

"And here's a fucking pencil." Arthur looked away as he walked out quickly.

Alfred blinked and looked down at the pencil, sighing.

"Nice one, Al." Alfred said to himself.

 **Reviews and Questions are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge Best Served At Lunch

**Sorry it has been a while since the last chapter guys! I went on a small vacation before the school year starts. School starts back up next week on Monday which means chapters might be coming just once every week. We will see how busy I am.**

 **Chapter 3: Revenge Best Served At Lunch**

 ** **Reviews are much appreciated and loved! :)****

It had been several hours since Arthur's last encounter with Alfred, and Arthur couldn't get the words Alfred had said to him out of his thoughts. Arthur was currently sitting in the trapped door compartment of the auditorium's stage with his knees firmly tucked up to his chest. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffled slightly.

"Just because I am a punk doesn't mean I'm violent when I'm pissed off. Damn wanker." Arthur huffed and shook his head as he began to slide out of the small compartment people would hide in during plays. He blinked as he heard the Auditorium doors open and carefully sat back down, pushing the trap door open slightly and peeking through it. Arthur looked over to the Auditorium doors as Amelia and several other cheerleaders walked into the room. He blinked and held his breath as they came closer, giggling amongst themselves.

"So, you're just going to dump him right? I mean he is cute, but he is such a nerd!" One of the cheerleader's asked Amelia with an obnoxious laugh. Amelia rolled her eyes and sat at a chair, crossing her legs and looking over her nails.

"Listen girls, this is the plan. So, Homecoming is in two weeks. All I have to do is put up with Alfred for those two weeks, and I will win Queen. Of course, I will let him have a dance or two then we are done. By that time, I will be popular enough, and people will vote for me as their Prom Queen too. Besides, a couple rumors about Alfred here and there, and he will be destroyed." Amelia giggled and clapped her hands a couple times before taking out her makeup from her purse and grabbing her nail polish. Arthur blinked several times at Amelia before setting the trap door back into place and frowning.

"Wow, what a bitch." Arthur spoke, blinking and covering his mouth quickly. Amelia stood up quickly and looked around.

"Did one of you two sluts say that or did you hear someone else too?" Amelia glared and walked to the stage, climbing on. Arthur blinked and looked above himself as Amelia walked onto the trapped door, tapping her heeled shoe against the wood. Arthur gulped and moved away from the compartment, looking at the lever that would activate the door. He looked around and quickly gathered a plan of escape before pulling the lever. As he pulled the lever, he ran down the small pathway leading from the trapped door compartment to the dressing room beside the stage. Arthur smirked as a high pitched scream erupted from behind him as Amelia fell into the compartment he had previously been in. Without looking back to confirm anything, Arthur reached the dressing room and left the Auditorium through the back entrance into the gym lobby. Arthur sighed and shook his head, turning around too quick and bumping into another person.

"Well, look who we have here. What were you doing in the Auditorium little punk?" Antonio, another jock, smiled down at Arthur. Antonio was generally much nicer to everyone including Arthur give or take a couple names.

"A-Antonio? I was just-" Arthur was cut off as Amelia pushed the doors open quickly with

a deep glare. She made her way over to Arthur and firmly smacked him across the face, using her nails for extra support.

"Toni, this fucking waste of space just hurt me!" To express her disgust even further Amelia began to whimper and held her arm close to her chest which Arthur could clearly see was perfectly fine. He had checked to see if the impact mat was in the compartment before pulling the lever on Amelia, but Antonio wasn't there to see that. Arthur blinked hearing knuckles popping behind him. Sure Antonio was generally nice, but he was also extremely protective of the woman he was friends with. Amelia just so happened to be one of them.

"Is this really how you treat a woman, amigo? I think you need a lesson in manners."

"No! I didn't-" Arthur was quickly knocked out before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

.oO0Oo.

The bell for break was the only thing that saved Arthur from sleeping any more than he already had. He found himself lying on the floor of the gym lobby, planted in the corner with a pounding headache. He carefully gathered himself and stood up with a slight wobble before balancing himself by using the wall. He looked around and slowly walked to the doors, processing what had happened. As he entered the gym he was happy to find that no one else was in there at the moment. Arthur sighed to himself and walked to the bathroom. After he walked into the bathroom, he looked over himself in the mirror. Antonio hadn't done too much to him but there was a bruise over his cheek and his nose had bled a bit, but the rest of him seemed fine. On the other side of his face were several scratch marks from Amelia's nails, but they were shallow and would heal within a day or two. Arthur carefully washed the blood from his face as he had so many other times before and shook his head at himself.

"This is why you really don't need to be here.." Arthur said to himself quietly. Just as he was about to exit the door to the bathroom flew open and in walked Alfred. Arthur blinked and backed up quickly, bumping into the bathroom counter.

"Are you fucking following me or something! Leave me alone, Jones!" Arthur glared and yelled irritatedly. Alfred blinked several times before tilting his head.

"Man, who did that to your face?" Alfred questioned as he sat his gym bag down and walked over to wash his hands. Arthur looked away.

"Antonio and…" Arthur stopped himself. Alfred looked at him and raised a brow.

"And who, Artie?" Alfred smiled. Arthur huffed and punched him in the arm with all the strength he could muster up even though he was still dizzy. Alfred barely flinched.

"My name is Arthur, dipshit. And nothing, I don't remember." Arthur moved away, walking to the door. Alfred smiled and shook his head.

"Arthur. You don't need to keep everything a secret, dude. I'm here for you." Alfred nodded.

"I don't need an idiot who thinks he is a hero. I need a hero who doesn't think so highly of himself and only believes he's an idiot. Even though he's so much more. It's called being humble. But that's clearly not you." Arthur shook his head and left Alfred to his own thoughts. Alfred frowned a bit and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I am the hero though?"

.oO0Oo.

The one room Arthur would always try to avoid at all costs except for when it was mandatory to be there was the lunchroom. Now, lunch was not a mandatory thing, but Arthur had no where else to go today. The library was already closed, and the gym was soon to be packed with cheerleaders and sports players. Arthur wouldn't mind lunch much if it weren't for the way the room was set up. The Cafeteria itself was rather large, but it only held 25 round tables each with 5 seats each on each level. There were only 2 levels in the whole room and the top level was specifically held by the popular people of Heta High. These people barely even filled the 125 seats on that level which meant that the other 200 something people were forced to the lower level. Of course, there were never enough seats for everyone so the outcasts that were not respected at all, like Arthur, usually sat or stood somewhere else.

Today, Arthur had lucked out and found an empty table near the windows that he sat out. Since he had claimed the table, no one else would sit with him for fear of losing any social ranking they had. Arthur didn't mind and actually liked it this way. Most of the students wouldn't be in lunch for another 20 minutes, but Arthur didn't really care for the loud sea of people anyways. Just as Arthur was about to lay his head down to rest for a couple minutes, the cheerleaders and sports players made their way into the lunchroom. Pep rallies meant early dismissal for those people, and Arthur had forgotten about that fact. He stood up and walked to the lunch line before the others made it over and got his lunch which consisted of some type of meat, hot carrots, and a cup of jello. Arthur sighed and sat back at his seat as the cheerleaders made their ways up to the second level of the room while the Jock's grabbed the food. Arthur shook his head and looked at his food, pushing it away instead of eating it.

Arthur was not usually one to deny food handed out freely, but he didn't feel like eating at that time. He truly didn't eat as much as he should have. Sometimes his lunch was his breakfast and maybe even his dinner as well. Just as he pushed his food away, Alfred walked past him with a smile.

"Going to eat those biscuits?" Alfred asked without further confrontation as he made his way to his seat. Arthur blinked. He had forgotten about the biscuits which were currently in his bag, in the Auditorium. Arthur groaned and hid his face in his hands, huffing and shaking his head.

"What's the matter Arthur?" A small voice asked. Arthur looked from between his fingers at his imaginary friend, Mint. Mint was a mint green bunny that could fly, and she was Arthur's best friend. Ever since he was a younger child he had imagined Mint whenever he was lonely or sad.

"Nothing Mint… just having a crappy day." Arthur said shakily. Mint frowned and sat on Arthur's shoulder.

"Talking to yourself again freak?" Gilbert asked as he pushed Arthur's shoulder forward and into his food. Arthur blinked as his water was knocked over into his food and onto his clothes. He shakily got up as people began to laugh and ran off. Gilbert laughed and walked up the stairs to the second level. Amelia smiled at the scene and patted the seat next to her. Gilbert sat and smiled at Alfred.

"Sup dude."

"Look, I'll be right back guys. I left my bag in the gym bathroom." Alfred got up quickly, grabbing his chocolate bar and running off in the direction Arthur went.

 **Reviews and Questions are much loved and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Situations

**Sorry I haven't written in so long! School has been crazy, and my anxiety has really left me very tired. Missed you guys! Here you go.**

 **Chapter 4: Situations**

'This is not the ideal situation I planned to be in today…' Arthur thought as he ran through the halls with a huge wet stain down his shirt and pants. There were only a couple seconds left till the bell would ring and a bunch of people would come out and see Arthur in his current state. Deciding against that happening, Arthur hooked a left into another hall and into the janitor's closet. He sighed and flicked the lights on, using paper towels to pat at the water stain.

"Damn it…" Arthur began to remove his shirt just as someone called for him. He blinked and looked at the doorknob as two shadows appeared at the bottom of the doorknob turned, and Alfred swung the door open. Arthur yelped and let go of his shirt, backing up and tripping back into the wall and brooms. Alfred laughed and shut the door behind himself as he walked over to Arthur.

"Here dude, let me help you." Alfred smiled as he leaned down and pulled Arthur up. Arthur squirmed and managed to swing at Alfred's head. Alfred quickly let go and grabbed Arthur's arm, pinning him to the wall.

"Chill. I'm trying to help you!" Alfred glared darkly. Arthur began to shake. He did not like the way Alfred had him immobilized. He gulped and calmed down.

"Alfred… please let me go…" Arthur spoke softly. Alfred blinked and backed off, holding his arms up in the air.

"Look, Artie, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-" Arthur held his hand up for Alfred to stop and continued to scrub at his shirt and pants with the paper towels he found. Alfred sighed and pulled some more paper towels from the roll, handing them to Arthur.

"I saw what Gilbert did to you. He can be kind of a douche sometimes…" Alfred shrugged. Arthur looked up at Alfred and glared.

"Well, friends usually act the same anyways." Arthur stated. Alfred blinked and rubbed at the back of his neck. Arthur shook his head and looked away, throwing the used up paper towels in the bin in the corner of the room.

"Artie, I mean, Arthur. Can I make it up to you at all?" Alfred asked watching as Arthur straightened his shirt out. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't ask for favors." Arthur looked at Alfred and huffed, leaving the closet. Alfred frowned and thought to himself a moment before walking away to the gym.

.oO0Oo.

The pep rally wasn't all that great. Arthur had managed to get to the rally early and sat himself in the corner of the bleachers at the top. Francis had joined him several minutes into the pep rally, and they talked over which cheerleaders were probably pregnant. In most cases, Arthur wouldn't be caught talking to Francis, but Francis was a good friend he had known since childhood. Their friendship thrived on argument. It was a weird set up, but it worked for them. Somehow.

"Mon ange, why do you keep staring at Alfred?" Francis asked, catching Arthur off guard. Arthur shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"No reason, Francis can I stay over for the night. I got kicked out of my house again…" Arthur sighed. Francis knew some of Arthur's situation, but he didn't know Arthur was abused. Francis's house would usually be were Arthur made his escape to if he was kicked out of his own, but tonight Arthur ran out of luck.

"I am sorry, mon Arthur. My parents are having company. I can't have anyone over." Francis frowned and dug out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet. He handed it to Arthur and patted his cheek.

"Go get yourself a nice dinner though okay?" Francis stood and made his way down the bleachers to his group of friends. Arthur looked down and sighed, frowning.

"Looks like I have to sleep in the park tonight…" Arthur sighed to himself and climbed down the bleachers, making his way to the doors. Alfred looked over just as Arthur was about to exit and sighed, shaking his head and continued to speak with Amelia.

.oO0Oo.

 _Sent at 9:45_

' _Hello'_

 _9:52_

 _Arthur: 'Who is this?'_

 _9:54_

' _The Hero, duh! ;)'_

 _9:55_

 _Arthur: 'How did you get my phone number you bloody wanker! Leave me alone for the hundredth time!'_

 _9:58_

 _Alfred: 'Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie? Gil and I are going to see one.'_

 _10:00_

 _Arthur: 'Aren't you supposed to be at that stupid game?'_

 _10:00_

 _Alfred: 'No, it got cancelled. But the movie isn't cancelled :) Pick you up in 15?'_

 _10:01_

 _Arthur: 'What the hell I didn't even say yes!'_

 _10:03_

 _Alfred: 'By the way, Artie… what's your address?'_

 _10:03_

 _Arthur: '… just pick me up at the east entrance to the park.'_

 _10:05_

 _Alfred: :)_

 _10:05_

 _Arthur: X(_

Arthur shook his head and tucked his phone into the pocket of his jeans, getting up from the bench he had been stargazing on. He sighed as he began to walk the path back to the eastern entrance of the park. Just as he was about to turn to get to the entrance his phone began to buzz. Arthur blinked and took out his phone.

 _10:17_

 _Papa: Home._

Arthur blinked as his heart sank. He gulped and looked up as Alfred's car rolled up.

"What are you waiting for Artie come on!" Alfred called and waved. Arthur looked back at his phone and tucked it into his back pocket, running to the car and climbing into the passenger's seat. There would be hell to pay when he got home, but he didn't care at that moment. Arthur looked around the car for Gilbert and tilted his head when no such person was present. Alfred chuckled as he began to drive.

"I told you I would make it up to you, and that means I just want this night to be all about you. Not Gil." Alfred turned in the opposite direction of the movies. Arthur glared and crossed his arms, leaning back on the seat.

"Suppose I jump out, what would you do then?" Arthur tested. Alfred shrugged.

"Sounds fun. On 3? 1…"

"Alfred, stop being an idiot." Arthur rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"2…"

Arthur blinked and smacked Alfred on the arm.

"Stop it…" Arthur had to admit he was a bit jittery. Alfred was an 'In the Moment' kind of guy, and he did whatever he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it.

"2 and a hallllfff~" Alfred smirked. Arthur started smacking his arm over and over yelling curses and stops until Alfred slammed on the break to freak Arthur out.

"3!" Arthur yelped and shut his eyes tight as Alfred turned off the engine and "hopped" out of the car which was in park. Alfred laughed and watched as Arthur opened his eyes slowly and glared darkly.

"You should have seen your face!" Alfred kept laughing as Arthur got out, slamming his door. Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself as he started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Woah now Arthur, let's not leave before the night begins!" Alfred called after as he ran over and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him along. Arthur huffed and allowed for the obnoxious American to pull him. They had stopped at another park which looked a bit deserted. There were various paths you could take which went in different directions. Alfred pulled Arthur to one in particular which went through the woods but was lit up with white Christmas lights.

"What exactly is this place, Jones?" Arthur looked around as they walked down the path. Alfred smiled.

"Hey, you like the name Arthur, and I prefer Alfred." Arthur blinked and blushed softly, sighing.

"Alfred…"

"There. Not so bad is it? We are at an old park I used to go to when I was a kid. You and I are on a path that takes us to a really cool hill."

"So this is all because you want to go to a hill?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred huffed and shook his head.

"Just wait till we get there. Trust me." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and began to run. Arthur yelped and ran alongside Alfred until they reached the end of the trail. Arthur was panting and leaned over to catch his breath.

"Alfred you bloody git! I can't run as fast as you and-"

"Arthur look up." Arthur huffed and looked up, blinking. He stepped forward a bit and watched as several leaves fell from a tree they were near. They had managed to make it to the top of the hill which looked over a good bit of the city. It was private though, and seemed like it was its own world. No one probably could have seen them from down in the city. They had to be a good bit of distance away. Arthur looked down and noticed the hill was more of a cliff which dropped off into some trees leading down to a smaller portion of a lake which went throughout the city. Arthur sat down and watched as the stars faded into city lights and smiled a bit as he listened to the soft silence that seemed to surround them. There was no busy street or sound of people yelling. It was just Arthur and the wind. Arthur and his own mind. It was peace that Arthur hadn't had in a long time.

And he loved it…

"Arthur... ?" Arthur looked back to the interrupting voice and tilted his head as Alfred took out a basket from a hole in the tree.

"Hungry? I don't have any biscuits and water, but my mom makes some great peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Alfred smiled. Arthur smiled and shook his head, walking over to Alfred.

Yes, he loved it...


End file.
